Help Me Believe
by goodbyelove18
Summary: Starfire doesn't like Robin anymore so she looks for something new and finds Argent. Contains lemons and Yuri. Don't like it, don't read it.
1. I Can't Escape this Hell

**Help Me Believe**

**Pairing:** Starfire/Argent

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimer: **I'm only going to say this once. I do not own Teen Titans, Starfire, Argent, ect. They all belong to their respective owners.

**WARNING:** This story contains yuri, lesbians, adult themes such as rape, and lemons. If any of these things offend you please leave now. This story is rated "M" for mature. If you make any comments using derogatory terms for gay people or bash gay people in any way you are immature and therefore should not be reading this.

**A/N:** Constructive criticism is of course appreciated. I love Starfire and Argent and I didn't see any fics out there pairing them up, so I thought I'd give it a shot. I will try and update at least once a week.

* * *

**Chapter 1- I can't escape this hell**

Starfire jumped aside before a swipe from the granite mass of Cinderblock could injure her. She flew into the air with ease and started showering the villain with star bolts. Cinderblock tried to hit Starfire again and she was about to dodge when a heavy muscled force knocked out of the air and crushed her to the pavement. She groaned as her knees skidded on the cement.

This sort of thing had been happening quite frequently as of late. She glowered at the dark haired figure that had tackled her to the ground and spat, "I am _quite _capable of the taking care of myself."

The boy didn't seem to hear what she said and replied, "Why don't you just sit this one out Star? We can handle Cinderblock ourselves I think. I don't want you to get hurt."

She huffed in rage hissed, "Fine then. I'll just go back to the tower and do the laundry or something shall I?"

Robin failed to recognize the anger in her voice and answered, "That's a great idea Star! Why don't you order some pizza for us all too?" He seemed to take her growl for assent and said gleefully, "Thanks Star! See you when we get back!" He gave her a brief peck on the lips and hurried off to fight Cinderblock.

It had been four months since they had gotten back from Tokyo and every fight they'd had since then had gone the same way. Being in a relationship with Robin had apparently rendered her useless and fragile. Well, at least in Robin's mind it had. At the beginning she had thought it rather sweet, but now she was beyond outraged at it. Whenever she brought up these feelings with him, Robin either brushed them aside or treated them like a joke.

She stormed away from the battle with Cinderblock and stomped toward the tower. She couldn't find a happy enough thought to fly now. Now thoughts of breaking up with Robin filled her head. Maybe if she did, he'd be so angry with her that he'd throw her at the enemy. The thought almost made her happy enough to fly, but then the image of his face if she dumped him surfaced in her mind. She just couldn't do it to him. If she did, she wouldn't be able to stay in the Tower and have to see his face everyday, but where else could she go?

Dejected, she walked back to the tower and did the laundry and ordered pizza like she said she would. Did she actually say she would? She couldn't remember. It didn't matter anyway, Robin expected it to be done, and so she did it. She found she did a lot of things these days only because she was expected to. Lately she was happy less, talked less, laughed less, and fought less.

She was scared of herself. She felt like she was a zombie, just going through the motions. What scared her more was that no one seemed to notice. Did her friends really care about her so little?

Feeling perfectly depressed now she had to work extra hard to force the smile on her face as she heard the rest of the team coming through the doors.


	2. So Many Times I've Lied

**Chapter two- So Many Times I've Lied**

After they had finished the pizza Robin discreetly held her hand and led her to her room. He opened the door, picked her up, and carried her towards her bed as the door closed behind them. This was another thing she hated about Robin. He never invited her into his room, he always invited himself into hers instead. What if she didn't want him to come in?

He lay her gently on the bed and started kissing her furiously. When he had kissed her that first time in Tokyo she thought she had found a heaven on earth, but now she didn't feel anything at all when he kissed or touched her. She felt bad for him because as thick as he was, even he could detect her unresponsiveness.

In an attempt to get her into it, Robin wound his fingers through her hair and slid his tongue in her mouth. Still not feeling anything, but not wanting him to be upset, she moved her own tongue with his and traced her fingers over his well defined muscles. He groaned in pleasure in response. At least one of them should be happy. Right?

As in every other aspect of their life together, Robin took dominance in the bed as well. After a few more minutes of kissing he grabbed both her wrists in one of his hands and pinned her against the bed. She allowed him to remove her top and massage her breasts roughly. She gasped and moaned in all the right places, but was unable to take any real pleasure out of it even when he ran his tongue across her nipples.

She realized she had been acting a little too good tonight when she felt something hard press against her lower half. She sighed, "Robin, I'm really not in the mood tonight."

"I'll make you in the mood," he claimed and rubbed his erection against her thigh. She gasped in outrage at his clear defiance to her wishes. He took her sharp intake of breath the wrong way and started to remove his pants.

"No Robin really, please don't make me do it tonight."

He must have heard the desperation in her voice for he mumbled, "Fine," and buttoned his pants back up. He paused before exiting her room and said, "I love you Starfire," and the sincerity of the statement rang in his voice, but there was something else in his tone she couldn't quite place. Protectiveness? No, that wasn't quite right.

"I love you too, Robin," Starfire lied. Finally, he left.

She was not sure if she could endure another day of this. No, she was _positive_ she could not. She couldn't stand all her lies. She couldn't stand to stay here and watch herself die. She couldn't stand Robin. She _would_ die if she did not get out of there tonight.

She changed into a fresh uniform and flew out of her window. She didn't know where she would go, but she flew out of her window nonetheless. She did not have to stop to think of a happy thought now. She was getting out of here, that was enough to take her to the moon.


	3. So What If You Can See The Darkest Side

Thanks to** byakuganwalker **whose review inspired me to write another chapter. Happy Birthday!

* * *

**Chapter Three- So what if you can see the darkest side of me?**

Starfire remembered a place near a dam from what seemed like a lifetime ago and flew to it. She looked around the town for an hour before she finally found the girl she was looking for. She was outside of the local bank, dealing with your average bank robber. Starfire sat down on the sidewalk across from the bank to watch the scene unfold.

Argent hadn't changed much from what she remembered. She still wore a red ruffled short skirt with black lining, along with a black corset halter top. Her shoes were red and black with knee-length black stockings with red lining the top to match. Fingerless black gloves that went pasts her elbows (again with a red rim) and a black choker completed her ensemble. She had short, black spiky hair and red bangs. Her lips were black and her eyes, curiously red, were outlined with thick black eyeliner. However, the most striking thing about her was the blood red "A" on her chest that looked sickeningly like she had carved it into her skin.

A bright, large red hand extended out of Argent's palm to catch the criminal in her grasp. He dropped his bag of money and attempted vainly to escape her trap, but it was to no avail. Shortly after, a cop car arrived and took him away. The enormous hand retracted back into it's owners palm and she smiled to herself.

Starfire got up from the side walk and walked cautiously over to where Argent stood. "Um... excuse me?" Starfire asked in a small voice.

Argent turned to look at her and smiled when she saw who it was. "Hey I remember you! Starfire right? What brings you to these parts?"

Starfire felt inexplicable joy at the fact that she remembered her name and couldn't stop herself from smiling too. "Well," she started, not quite sure how to explain her sudden appearance, "Lately I found I haven't been the 'useful' back at the tower and I was wondering if perhaps you might require assistance."

Something flashed in Argent's eyes that Starfire couldn't define and she replied, "I could always use some help. But I do wonder why you would come all the way to Britain. I wouldn't think you would want to be so far away from your friends."

She flinched away from the word 'friends'. "I don't know why I came here," Starfire lied. Truthfully, she wanted to get _very_ far away from Robin and the others.

Argent seemed to recognize the lie in her voice for she said in a slightly less gentle tone then before, "You're more than welcome to stay with me Starfire, but you _are_ going to have to tell me the truth. I know you wouldn't simply come here on a whim. Something... happened."

Starfire looked down and kicked a stray pebble in the street. It flew halfway down the road before it crashed into the bumper of a car. She really didn't want to state her reasons for leaving aloud, but if Argent was taking her in, she _did_ deserve to know the truth.

She looked back up to find Argent closer to her than she was before and studying her face acutely. "You don't want to tell me," Argent assessed.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you, it's just that I'm not sure I can say it without breaking down," Starfire corrected.

Argent looked at the mildly crowded streets and nodded. "Maybe we can go to my place and then you can tell me?" she suggested.

"Good idea," Starfire breathed, grateful for the extra few moments she'd have before she would have to spill her guts. She was positive the re-telling would be very painful.

"Come on then," Argent said in a cheerful voice. For all her appearance offered, Argent was quite a more happy person than Starfire would have imagined. She led her off the streets and into the forest. Starfire enjoyed the crunchy sound her feet made on the leafy forest floor. Eventually they broke through the trees and arrived at a waterfall. Argent grabbed Starfire's hand and led her across a small stretch of land to the waterfall. She ducked behind it and tugged her into a cave behind the waterfall. Only, it didn't look like a cave at all. It was decked out in the same red and black color scheme as Argent's clothes, save for the silver control center in the left corner of the room. There was a huge T.V. and black couch in the center of the room and in the right corner was a kitchen and breakfast nook. On the wall across from them were two doors. Starfire had forgotten they were holding hands until Argent dropped hers and she had too shake her own hand to try and rid it of the sudden tingles that had formed there.

"The left door is the bathroom and the right is the bedroom-" Argent started to tell her but was cut off by Starfire.

"Oh, can I please see your room Argent!" Starfire pleaded. She knew that someone's room said a lot about them, and she wanted to know everything she could about her new friend.

Argent's smile visibly widened when Starfire said her name and answered, "Of course you can!" The thing that stood out most in Argent's room was the bookcase in the corner, notable only for the varying multitude of colors of the books it contained, which vividly clashed with the rest of what Starfire had seen so far. The bed was a queen size with black sheets and a red comforter. There was a comfy-looking armchair next to the bookcase and a dresser at the end of the bed with a lamp on top of it.

"This is lovely," Starfire sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks. Now tell my why you're here," Argent demanded sternly, sitting next to her on the bed a little closer than was absolutely necessary, but Starfire found she didn't mind at all.

"Well, I thought I had the 'feelings' for Robin and so we got together, but then he got all pushy and wouldn't let me fight, and he told me what to do all the time, and then I knew I didn't have the 'feelings' for him anymore but I didn't want to disrupt the team, so I kept lying to him and pretending, but my other friends didn't even noticing my pretending and depression, and that made me even more depressed, and I just couldn't stay there another minute!" she said in a rush, her voice cracking at the end. A tear escaped the corner of her eye and she took in a ragged breath.

Argent had kept her expression unreadable through her entire tale, but now she leaned over to kiss Starfire on the forehead. It was such a simple and friendly gesture that at first she didn't know how to respond to it. Before she _could_ respond to it however, Argent was speaking again, and Starfire fought hastily through haze in her mind to listen. "Do any of them know you're here?"

"No," Starfire admitted. It suddenly seemed very stupid of her to have not left a note.

"They might be a problem," Argent said frowning, "but we'll deal with it when we have to. For now let's just get some sleep."

"Where are you going?" Starfire asked confused, because Argent had headed for the door.

"I'll sleep on the couch, of course," Argent replied.

"Don't be silly, the bed is plenty big enough for us both," Starfire pointed out, strangely stung by Argent's desire to sleep on the couch.

Argent's eyes widened for a moment then looked at her intently as though trying to read her mind. After a moment she replied with a wary, "Okay... just let me change into my pajama's then. Do you want to borrow some for tonight? Tomorrow we'll go shopping and buy you everything you'll need since I saw you didn't bring a suitcase."

"It's fine, I usually sleep in this anyway," Starfire said truthfully.

"But you've been wearing it all day!" Argent accused.

"All right, I shall borrow some of the 'pajama's'." Argent threw her a pair of black cotton shorts and a red T-shirt and took the same type of shorts and a black tank top for herself.

"I'll go to the bathroom, you change here," She instructed and when the door closed behind her she took her old clothes off and slipped into Argent's clothes. Argent was much shorter than Starfire so there was a bit of a problem. The shorts weren't too bad, but the shirt exposed her stomach in the same way her uniform did.

A minute later Argent knocked on the door, "You all set Star?"

"Yes," Starfire answered and Argent walked through the door.

"Oh, it's a little small isn't it? Sorry, I wasn't really thinking of size differences," she apologized, but the smile on her face suggested the ill fitting clothes didn't bother her in the least. "Let's get to bed then, shall we?"

Starfire _was_ exhausted. She lay flat on her back under the covers and watched Argent curl into a ball under the covers next to her. Tired as she was, Argent still fell asleep first, and as she rolled over in unconsciousness, Starfire felt her leg brush against her own. She felt her skin burn pleasantly where they had touched, but before she could ponder what this meant, she fell asleep too.


	4. So Many Times I've Tried

**A/N:** I will try to update once a week but some more reviews would really motivate me guys! And either the next chapter or the one after that will finally have the awesome yuri lemon you've all been waiting for

**Chapter Four- So many times I've tried**

When Starfire woke up the next morning Argent was already gone. A wave of unsolicited panic crashed over her and she nearly tripped in her rush to get to the main room.

"Is something wrong?" Argent asked seeing the look on Starfire's face. Of course, Argent was perfectly fine, sitting at the breakfast nook eating a bowl of cereal.

"No," Starfire replied, trying to sound nonchalant, but failing miserably.

"Would you like some breakfast? I've got Chocolate Bat Crunchies." Argent offered her the box of bat-shaped flakes.

Starfire wrinkled her nose in disgust. Even _she_ wouldn't eat bats. "I'm not very fond of the flying rodents. Do you perhaps have any mustard?"

Argent laughed and the sound was loud and contagious. Starfire found herself laughing too, but she wasn't quite sure what the joke was. "They aren't made of _real_ bats silly! It's just chocolate flavored cereal, I promise. And here's some mustard," she added, taking it out of the fridge and placing it on the counter.

Starfire wasted no time in pouring herself her own bowl of Bat Crunchies, but instead of milk, she delightedly squirted mustard over the top of her bowl. Argent arched an eyebrow in response, but seemed to think better of saying anything.

After they had both finished their morning meal, Starfire asked hesitantly, "Do you think it would be okay if I took a shower?" She was outraged to feel a slight heat creeping up her cheeks. There was no need to blush at such a simple request!

"Of course you can! And after that we'll go shopping for some clothes for you." She now fingered the empty bottle of mustard. "It seems I will also have to make a quick stop at the grocery store. It looks like I will need keep a plentiful supply of mustard on my hands at all times," she noted. She was smiling hugely and seemed to have decided that Starfire's fetish for mustard was adorable rather than odd.

"Many thanks!" Starfire replied before getting her uniform and going into the bathroom. Starfire was shocked by the mere size of the bathroom which was just a little bit smaller than the bedroom. Everything was made of black marble save for the silver knobs and glass that enclosed the shower. There was also a bathtub big enough to swim in and starfire expected it would go up to her waist.

She opted for a shower since she knew she would never want to get out of the bath. She stripped off her night clothes and got into the shower. She felt extremely exposed and vulnerable due to the glass walls of the shower and washed herself extremely quickly. When she had finished drying up, she put her uniform back on and went out to meet Argent.

Argent was dressed and watching TV, but she immediately turned it off when Starfire came out. "Ready to go?" she asked and Starfire nodded.

They exited the cave and made their way downtown. They stopped at the grocery store where Argent bought several bottles of mustard and some granola bars. Next they went to a clothing store.

Argent seemed to have picked up on Starfire's style for she led them into a clothing store with brightly colored patterns on every rack.

Starfire picked through the shirts and skirts with great enthusiasm and took a large pile with her into a dressing room. When all was said and done she had three pairs of blue jeans, five different colored skirts, two tank tops, and six shirts. She also indulged herself with a pair of black high heels as well as some sensible sneakers.

When she was just finishing admiring how she looked in white and blue polka dot skirt Argent burst into the dressing room with a grin stretched wide across her face. "Please try this on Starfire!" she begged and shoved a dress in her face.

"Okay, okay. Wait outside and I'll come out when I have it on alright?" Argent nodded and left the dressing room. Starfire put the dress on with great care then stood back to see how it looked in the mirror.

It was a strapless smocked dress in purple plaid with a ruffle hem that reached just above her knees. It looked quite good on Starfire who enjoyed the varying shades of her favorite color that covered the dress. She absolutely loved it.

She strode out of the dressing room confidently, but upon seeing Argent she immediately bit her lower lip and gave a sheepish half smile.

"Oh! It looks better on you than I had imagined!" Argent exclaimed and ran over to her to give her a big hug. "You are too cute for your own good," Argent commented, and kissed Starfire on the lips.


	5. I Can't Control Myself

**A/N:** A little bit longer than usual this time, and there's a bit of a lemon/lime in the second half. This story is about halfway through I think, just so you know. Oh! And I did some research and it is Britain where Argent lives, not Australia, so I've changed that.

**Chapter Five- I Can't Control Myself**

Argent quickly realized her fault and took a step back, giving Starfire a wide berth. She turned a furious red and studied Starfire's face fiercely, trying to gage the girl's reaction to her kiss.

Starfire herself was not quite sure how she felt about the turn of events. She stood still, not saying anything for a full minute.

"I-I, I just, I mean- I mean I didn't mean to-to you know," Argent managed to stutter out. The color on her face was of that to rival a tomato, and directly contrasted to Starfire's pale face. Argent was now looking determinedly at her shoes, but Starfire's green eyes were still wide with surprise. Starfire hated to see her friend embarrassed this way. She hated to be the cause of any form of discomfort to her.

She was still trying to sort out her feelings for the girl in front of her when a beeping sound came from Argent. She pulled a coin-like object from a hidden pocket in her skirt and frowned. "Trouble," she stated glumly. She shot a dejected glance at Starfire, "Do you wanna help, or are you going to go pack your bags right now?"

It hurt Starfire to hear the pain in Argent's words. "Of course I want to help! Argent, I'm not-"

But Argent cut her off. "Then let's hurry. I don't want the bugger screwing up my town."

Argent's voice broke on the last word and she turned her face from Starfire and started running towards the scene of trouble. Starfire followed on foot.

When they arrived they found the cause of distress was a man with a ruffled white shirt, light brown short pants, a blue and gold overcoat, an eyepatch, and a red hat with a feather coming out of it. He was swinging a long sword at people and buildings. The situation would have been comical if not for the reality of the sharp blade of the sword that threatened real harm.

"GIVE ME MY TREASURE!" the faux pirate yelled to a terrified crowd. He slashed his sword and the swing landed on a thoroughly solid brick wall. Starfire mused that his aim might have been better if not for the eyepatch.

Starfire shot a starbolt at him so that it just missed his face. He now turned to look at the two super girls in his search for the source of the green flash. His eyes found Argent first. "Do you wish to join my crew?" he asked curiously, taking in her attire. He nodded in approval. "Very well, you shall swab the deck."

Argent's nostrils flared and she narrowed her eyes. "No I do not wish to join your 'crew'! I'm not dressed like a pirate! I just-"

"And you!" The pirate was now staring at Starfire. "Why do you wear a dress to fight me? Are you are trying to seduce me into surrendering?! It shan't work! I never surrender!" He shouted, swinging his sword above his head. Starfire had forgotten that she hadn't taken the thing off. "Though I must say, you _do_ look dashing," he added in a conversational tone.

Starfire shot another starbolt at him, this time creating a hole in his hat. The man barely had time to scream his frustration. It had been far too long since Starfire's last fight and she was raring to go. She threw starbolt after starbolt at him until his clothes were singed and he had several open wounds. Finally after one more starblot that went strait through his sword he cried, "Fine! I give up!" Argent hadn't needed to even lift a finger. The police handcuffed the deranged pirate and led him into their car.

"Oh Argent!" Starfire cried in delight. "Did you see how I beat him! He was all 'I'll never surrender!' and then I made him surrender! Oh, I had forgotten how joyful it can be to beat the criminals! Thank you so much Argent!" Argent smiled at her, and in that moment everything clicked. The reason she came here, her inexplicable feelings at things Argent said or did, the way she felt when their legs brushed against each other in sleep, the way she felt when she had been kissed. It all suddenly made sense.

And this time Starfire kissed Argent.

* * *

After going back to the clothing store to pay for their things they returned to Argent's place. She led her by the hand to the bedroom and gently lay her on the bed.

Argent gently stoked her face with her hand and tucked a loose strand of soft red hair behind Starfire's ear. Leaning over, she began kissing her cheek breathily taking in her scent. "Is this okay?" she asked. She didn't want to do this if Starfire wasn't ready.

Starfire nodded. "I love you," she said, and meant it. "Only I'm not sure how to do this with a girl."

Argent chuckled and kissed her forehead lightly. "Don't worry," she whispered in her ear, "I'll teach you."

Her hands explored the body beneath her through the dress she still wore, lingering on her breasts and hips. She made her way to her ear with kisses and began to nibble on her lobe.

"And Starfire?" she breathed into her ear.

"Yes Argent?" Argent noted her voice was rather breathless.

"I want you to promise to be completely honest in all your reactions. Don't pretend to like something if you don't, okay?"

Starfire was surprised at how close to home she had hit. She used to fake her reactions all the time with Robin. Did Argent know? "Promise," she said. Gently Starfire raised her hand to cup Argent's chin and rubbed her thumb softly along her cheek. "You're so beautiful," she murmured, studying her every feature.

"Hahaha, I'm not half as good looking as you," she said softly. She took in her long red locks that fanned out on the pillow her head rested on, her smooth pale skin, her large green eyes, and gorgeous pink lips that looked perfect for kissing. She brought her own hungry mouth down upon Starfire's, reveling in the soft feel of them. Her hands moved to her right breast and her waist as she pulled her slightly off the bed and into her embrace, utterly thrilled at the idea that she was finally going to have her tonight.

This kissing was so intimate and filled with emotion Starfire couldn't help but moan into Argent's mouth. She could feel a moisture begin to accumulate between her thighs and she felt a mounting nervousness and excitement about experiencing sex with a girl. Argent pulled away from Starfire's mouth and began making her way across her neck and shoulders with warm soft kisses.

Ever so slowly, she reached out her hands and pulled the dress carefully over her head revealing perfect milky breasts and purple underwear with little pink hearts on it.

Starfire reached out and grabbed the hem of Argent's shirt in one hand pulling it up as her other explored the slim stomach and bra-protected chest of her female companion. Argent quicky pulled the rest of her shirt off over her own head and removed her bra with one quick snap. Starfire took in the sight of her, greedily running her eyes over her gorgeous female body. Hesitantly she reached out for the bosoms that hung over her and started massaging them gently, and fingering the erect nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Argent gave a low guttural moan at her ministrations and Starfire felt the heat and wetness increase in her lower regions. She quickly removed Argent's skirt for her an was now faced with black panties instead.

Argent tugged at Starfire's underwear once, asking for permission. Starfire grunted her assent and Argent eagerly pulled them all the way off. She bent down to kiss the small patch of red hair that guarded Starfire's most private place and felt the gathering wetness in her own nether regions.

"Argent, can I be on top for a little bit?" Starfire's breath was shallow.

"Of course," Argent replied, and allowed Starfire to flip her on her back as Starfire took the dominant spot on top.

Starfire moved her head forward, taking the erect little nub on Argent's right breast into her mouth and sucking gently, swirling around it with her tongue as her other hand gently but firmly massaged her left breast. Argent gasped and grabbed handfuls of red hair between her fists and tried not to scream as she tightened her knees together, feeling a sharp longing between her thighs. Starfire closed his eyes at her reaction and made her way slowly down her stomach, pausing at her belly button to kiss, lick, and suck on it, then continued down to the waistband of her underwear. She pulled the fabric off of her and blushed at the hairless, glistening, beautiful thing before her.

"Have you done this before than?" Starfire questioned.

"Yes," Argent admitted. "But not with too many girls, and never a guy."

"I'm not quite sure what to do next," Starfire confided to her, blushing again.

"It's okay, I'll take over from here." And they switched positions again.

Argent sighed longingly as she took in the already swollen lips of Starfire's womanhood. Starfire watched as Argent inhaled her fragrance and licked her lips. Shy, she quickly closed her eyes and felt strong hands pull her legs further apart and gently spread her outer lips. Shockingly she felt a warm wet tongue make an exploratory sweep of her.

Eyes wide open now she said quickly, "That must taste really disgusting Argent, you can skip this part if you want to."

"You couldn't stop me if you tried," Argent whispered into her core making her gasp. "You actually taste fantastic. And believe me, there are some girls who don't."

Argent buried her head between her thighs, delighting in Starfire's moan as she ran her tongue purposefully over her little bud of nerve endings. She lapped at her juices, running her tongue lovingly up and down between her inner lips. Then, without warning, she jammed her tongue as far as she could into her core eliciting a cry of delight from her alien lover.

Argent couldn't stand her own longing anymore. She knew Starfire wouldn't be ready to do the same to her tonight so she contented herself with sticking a few fingers into her own opening to pleasure herself as she pleasured her lover.

Argent concentrated solely on Satrfire's clit now as she made smooth, warm caresses with the flat top of her tongue in a steady rhythm, switching every now and then to circle her now swollen bud the with the tip unexpectedly. She suddenly sucked fiercely on the swollen bud as she felt her hand bringing herself close to climax.

"Argent stop! I'm going to-" Starfire tried to warn her, but Argent just sucked more fiercely in response. It was at this moment that Starfire realized that Argent was pleasuring herself while she was sucking on her clit. She couldn't take it anymore and cum rushed into Argent's mouth as Argent herself felt her hand being smothered in cum as she too orgasmed. Argent finished sucking the juices that were pouring from Starfire's center, before collapsing beside Starfire on the bed.

"That was amazing." Starfire breathed. "That was officially the best moment of my entire life."

"Just wait, I'm going to add fingers next time," Argent told her, grinning wickedly.

"You mean there's more than what you just did?!" Starfire asked shocked.

"So, _so_ much more. But you're done for tonight I think. Let's get some sleep." And with that Argent turned on her side and cuddled against Starfire who turned on her side and embraced Argent as well. They fell asleep in each other's arms and neither of them had ever felt happier.

But, as we all know too well, happiness never lasts very long. At least not when there's a furious raven-haired boy involved, who thinks his love's been kidnaped and has just arrived at the London International Airport.


	6. Still Caged Inside

**A/N: **I'm sooooo sorry guys! My computer broke and I had to re-write this chapter. I know it's super short, but I wanted to give you guys a little something. I'll write more as soon as I can. Sorry again!!

* * *

**Chapter Six- I'm Still Caged Inside**

Starfire and Argent were curled up on the couch together when the disastrous news first reached their ears. The news was on and the anchor-woman had just finished some story on a man born with fourteen toes.

"In other news, American Teen Titan Robin was seen at the London International Airport last night. When questioned as to why he was here in England, the Boy Wonder stated that a very important person to him had been kidnaped and that all his leads led to London. Here at channel 5 news we all hope you find that person, Robin! Now, here's Charlie with the weather."

Starfire gasped audibly and the room was quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Neither of them heard Charlie's forecast. Before either them could gather their thoughts there was the sound of a motorcycle outside the cave.

"Shit," Argent murmured. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! How did he find us?!"

"Star?!" Robin called from outside. "Star, don't worry! I'm coming to save you!"

It would only be a matter of minutes before he walked through that door and ruined everything that was good in Starfire's life. Argent was racing about the house, cursing under her breath. Starfire was unmoving, staring blankly at the TV. Argent ran over to her and shook her arms gently. "Starfire what are we going to do? He's going to take you away from me!" she whispered urgently. Pain and panic marred every inch of her face as she looked back and forth between Starfire and the door.

He was close enough now that they heard his footsteps crunching dead leaves outside. The sound seemed to break Starfire out of her revive. "I love you Argent. I don't want to leave you," she said feverishly. They kissed, and the kiss was more intense than ever before. Hands groped through clothes and tongues intertwined as though they would never do so again.

It was at this most intimate of moments that Robin found the entrance to the cave. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" he screamed upon seeing his love make out with another girl. His face turned red from rage and he ran over to the two, grabbed a fistful of Starfire's hair, and pulled her off of Argent. Starfire let out a piercing scream from the pain, Robin threw her aross the room, and she hit the opposite wall. She crumpled into a heap on the ground and did not open her eyes.

Argent was blinded by her rage and kicked and punched wildly at Robin, forgetting her power. However, Robin was a skilled martial artist and within a few short seconds, he had Argent pinned against the wall with throwing stars.

He walked slowly up to his defeated enemy and punched her hard in the stomach. "If you ever touch Starfire again, I will kill you."

Argent opened her mouth and tried to reply scathingly, but she just coughed up some blood instead.

But Robin wasn't really even mad at Argent. This was not the girl that had betrayed him. The girl who had left him. No, the girl who he was really furious with, was lying motionless on the other side of the room. He picked up her unconscious form and brought her outside the cave to take her home.

Robin was not going to forgive Starfire unless she begged on her hands and knees, but he _was_ going to punish her. He was going to make sure she was suffering way more than he ever had, and then if she still wouldn't beg for forgiveness he was going to give what was left of her back to the girl inside the cave, so that she could suffer too.

If Starfire knew what the man carrying her had in store for her, she would have know better than to wake up.


	7. It's Not the Real Me

**Chapter Seven-** **It's Not the Real Me**

Starfire awoke in her old room. She immediately remembered the situation and tried to get up, but found she could not. Her wrists had been tied to the bed post.

"Finally!" exclaimed a voice from a corner of the room. "I thought you'd never wake up!" Robin walked slowly to the bed and smirked at her. He gently brushed the side of her face and whispered, "You do look so beautiful when you're sleeping though."

Starfire growled and tried to break free of the bonds that held her there. Robin laughed, "I made those especially for you. There's no way you are going to escape. Feel free to struggle all you want though, it'll get me in the mood."

Starfire stopped trying to wriggle free of the bonds immediately. How could this be Robin? Before he was a jerk, but this is just insane. He's become as bad as the criminals he fights so hard against!

She looked and him, probing, her brow furrowed. She saw it there in his eyes, something within him had cracked. And for one small moment she saw things from his point of view. He had loved her. He had searched and searched for someone who he believed to be taken against their will, only to find her clearly in love with someone else. And when he saw how she was with Argent, it would have become clear to him that his beloved Starfire had never loved him at all. _Yes_, she thought sadly,_ that would have been enough to make anyone go crazy_.

But her pity was short-lived. He began his torture by slapping her hard across the face. As she gasped in pain she caught a different look in his eyes, one she had seen many times before. It was how his eyes looked every time, right before Starfire would tell him she wasn't in the mood that night. Then, she knew exactly what he had in store for her, and she was positive a part of her would not make it out of this alive.

He slapped her a few more times, relishing her cries of pain, before he moved on to what she knew he would. He striped her of all her clothes, and then removed his own. "Robin, please stop," she pleaded.

He smirked at her again. "Not this time."

His lips crashed down on hers and Starfire tried to turn her head away, but he held it in place. She fought to get her lips away from his, but it just felt like kissing him back so she stopped.

She kept her lips firmly shut when he tried to squeeze his tongue between them, but he merely bit her bottom lip, and when she opened her mouth to make a cry of pain, he snuck his tongue in. She tried to push his tongue out with her own, but again, this only seemed to excite him more so she stopped.

When he had finished with her mouth, he trailed kisses down her neck, alternating kissing and biting her. Starfire wondered why he didn't just do it and get it over with already. Why bother with all the foreplay?

He moved on to her breasts next, massaging them roughly until the nipples stood erect. He slid his tongue slowly in wide circles around her breast, getting closer to the bud with every swirl. Starfire was ashamed to admit she felt a pleasurable relief when his tongue finally slid over her nipple. Even one ounce of pleasure because of him was unforgivable. She would have to think of a way to punish herself later for it.

Robin inserted a finger into her next and she couldn't help gasping. She wasn't expecting a finger. Rhythmically, he began pumping his finger in and out as he took his other hand to gently brush around, but not on, her clit. He then inserted a second finger, feeling around inside of her. One of his fingers brushed against an extra sensitive spot and Starfire gave an involuntary moan at the abrupt intense pleasure.

Robin gave her his now signature smirk and asked in a deadly polite voice, "Oh, did you like that?" But he wasn't expecting an answer, and ran his finger over the spot again, making her breath hitch in her throat.

She understood Robin's sick plan now. He was going to make her enjoy this. He wouldn't let her call it a rape. He was going to make her betray Argent as she had betrayed him. She was always going to hate herself after this, and he knew it. She wished he had decided to drop her slowly into a vat of boiling acid instead of this.

He ran his finger over the spot a few more times, and she couldn't help it as her breaths came faster and more labored.

Robin changed tactics, going for her neck again, as he slowly ran his hand along the length of her torso. His hand was warm as it made its way with steady firm pressure up her waist and ribcage to her breast. He began nipping and sucking at the sensitive skin on her neck. Stopping at the nape, he sucked harder, massaging it with his tongue and gave her a firm but not quite unpleasant bite. Starfire couldn't keep from arching her back as he did so, pressing her breast harder into his palm and the other against his chest. She felt the familiar moisture gathering below and was so ashamed of it she wanted to die rather than face Argent after this.

Robin separated her legs so that he was kneeling between them and massaged her inner thighs, making Starfire's breath ragged. When he saw the wetness that had gathered between her legs, he felt himself harden more. He moved her inner lips aside and softly began rubbing and circling her clit with his finger.

Starfire couldn't stifle the load moan that escaped her as she felt Robin stimulate her. She felt a sharp tingle between her legs and a severe need to be filled.

Robin sensed that he had her and continued his assault on her clit as he inserted a measly one finger into her core. She mewled at this and rolled her hips around attempting to ride his one finger. He laughed at her and added one more finger as he continued to circle her clit, deliberately going all around it and barely grazing it.

"Do you want me Star? Do you give me permission to go inside you?" Robin asked in a mocking voice.

"Yes!" Starfire cried instantly, her only thought being the raging desire in her lower regions.

Robin removed his fingers and stopped his ministrations for a moment and smiled as Starfire groaned in protest. He watched excitedly as she twisted and bucked on the bed, trying to relieve the devastating ache he had caused her. He was tempted to leave her like this, but his own ache longed for her as well.

Robin lowered his body so that the tip of his manhood rested directly at her entrance, soaking his head in her wetness. Instead relieving her of her massive ache and going into her though, he continued his torture by gripping his shaft and maneuvering his head so that it began to massage her clit. The contrast of his finger earlier and this was insanely wonderful. His head was so smooth and hot. She felt her desire increase ten-fold and all that mattered in the world was that he go inside her.

Starfire screamed as she neared her limit.

Robin was watching all of this with a sweaty brow trying to control himself from instantly plunging into her. He wanted to wait for just the right moment, and at her cry he quickened his pace, running circles over her clit with his broad smooth head.

Starfire started bucking her hips and he knew she could take no more. "Say my name," he commanded.

"ROBIN! ROBIN! ROBIN!" she screamed.

He savored the feeling of complete control and made another, more cruel, demand of her. "Say you love me more than your lesbian lover."

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH MORE THAN ARGENT!" she shouted. Her mind was to clouded with desire to even register the effect this statement would have on her later.

He moved his head to her entrance and quickly ran his thumb against her clit, the sudden contrast of smooth to rough and the feel of him resting against her was too much. "Beg for it," he ordered her.

"Please, please, please," was all Starfire could get out.

Although he was much more in control than Starfire was, he didn't want to wait any longer either and so he quickly thrust himself deeply inside of her.

Starfire cried out in intense blinding pleasure, as she had the full feeling of her inner walls gripping tightly onto the hot flesh of Robin.

Robin watched Starfire's eyes roll back with a sick pride as he pumped fiercely into her. She was extremely wet and he could distinctly feel the pulsating pressure of her orgasm as he pushed himself into her and they cummed together. He was glad to know that he had caused her such intense pleasure, but it made him even happier to know that this would eventually hurt her as much as she hurt him.

It took a minute for Starfire to be able to see again, and come down from her high. Once the embers of her passion died down, she recalled what she had done to get that high and the first wave of despair washed over her.

How could she have done that to Argent? She should have been stronger. She should not have succumb to his antics. But she wasn't and she did, and now she was going to pay.

Robin already had his clothes back on and was looking rather cheerful. He was smiling instead of smirking now as he brushed a finger against her clit again, and he positively giggled as he watched her shiver with a dull wave of unwanted pleasure.

"Why don't we go pay a visit to you old friend now? I feel in the mood for bragging," he said in a tone that sounded as if he was commenting on the weather. Another wave of despair came over her and she could tell it would not be the last, not in a long-shot.

* * *

A/N: I love the idea that she hates him but she can't help herself. I know it's REALLY OOC for Robin but I tried my best to justify it, and hey, it's fanFICTION right? Thanks for reviewing everyone! Hope you all liked this chapter too!


	8. Somebody Get Me Through This Nightmare

**Chapter Eight- Somebody Get Me Through This Nightmare**

They didn't even have to go back to England to find Argent. She was banging on the door to the Tower when Robin had dragged Starfire to the main room.

"Lucky!" Robin cried joyously as he saw who it was on the security system. He dropped Starfire on the ground and raced to the door. She tried to crawl behind the couch (she lacked the will to walk) but Robin was too quick for her and Argent caught sight of her before she could hide.

When she saw Stafire broken on the floor like that, all thoughts of killing Robin were pushed aside for the moment. She rushed to her love and gathered her into her arms whispering, "Everything's alright, I'm here now," and petting her hair soothingly.

"What did you do to her?!" Argent demanded to know. The utter euphoria on Robin's face made her want to punch it.

"I fucked her!" Robin admitted in a sing-song voice. "She said she loved me more than she loved you and then she positively _begged_ me to do it! You should have seen her! She was gasping and moaning, and she was so wet and swollen. It was pathetic!"

Starfire curled in upon herself and started crying. "Liar!" Argent accused. "I'm going to make her better, and then I'm going to kill you, you bastard!"

"HA! Don't believe me, ask her yourself" Robin challenged.

It was obviously a lie, but he just looked so _confident_. So _sure_ of himself. No, it just couldn't be true. Argent was sure of it. "Hahaha, Starfire would never beg you for anything! Right Star?"

But Starfire just cried harder. "Star?" Argent asked, her tone laced with worry. "Star, I told you everything's okay now. I'm here, we can go home."

Starfire suddenly got out of the fettle position, and Argent thought she had made her see sense. Starfire got up and walked toward the door, silent tears streaming down her face, her expression unreadable.

"It's true," she said in a hoarse voice. "Everything he says is true." Then, she ran through the door and into the rain.

It was a full five minutes before Argent could do anything. Robin was humming a tune in the background, making a sandwich.

Eventually, Argent stood up and walked to the door. "Going to go kill yourself or her?" Robin asked curiously from behind the counter.

"Neither," Argent replied calmly. "I'm going to go find her and take her home with me."

Robin's smile faltered for a moment. "I don't understand," he confessed.

"I love her," Argent stated simply. "I don't care what happened. I just want her back, and I want her to be happy."

Robin was definitely frowning now. "What? You're not angry? Aren't you even going to try and kill me?"

"I'm not angry, no. And no, I'm not going to kill you. I bet you were counting on that though weren't you? No, It's more fitting to let you live with yourself and what you've become. I don't know where the rest of the Titans are now, but when they come back, they are going to kick you out. And then you'll be alone."

"I sent them on a mission," he murmured dully, disappointed at Argent's lack of sorrow.

Argent sent him a look of pity before heading out the door herself to find Starfire.

Meanwhile, Starfire herself had spiraled into a deep depression and was trying to decide the best way to die. Jump in front of a train? Drown herself? She didn't like guns, but she wondered if she could do the deed with her own starbolt? She didn't really want to kill herself, but she saw no other option. Dying was the only way to redeem herself. Perhaps she could provoke Blackfire into doing it for her?

A crack of thunder sounded and as the rain poured down on her. She supposed being struck by lightning wouldn't be so bad. But should she make it bad? For what she did, she deserved a painful death. She sighed, this would take some thought.

However, before she could contemplate suicide any longer, Argent appeared beside her. Starfire hadn't heard her approaching and was taken aback by her presence. She flinched, expecting Argent to slap her, but received an embrace instead.

"I don't care what you did, Star. Please, let's just go home," Argent pleaded.

"Argent, please just hit me or something! Tell me I should go crawl under a rock and die! Accuse me of being the scum I am!" Starfire begged of her.

"Never. I love you, so let's get go home, and we'll have so much fun you'll forget all about this," Argent assured her.

"I love you too Argent. You've shown me the sky, but what good is the sky to a creature who will never do better than crawl? You deserve better than me," Starfire told her.

"Stop saying those horrible things Star! I want you! And if you love me too, then that's all that matters. You are going to make me suffer if you don't come back! Is that what you want? To hurt me, too?" Argent knew it was a low blow, but she had to make Starfire come back. There was no way she could live without her. Argent kissed Starfire, and this time it was soft and sweet, much different from her last kiss.

Starfire knew she couldn't live without Argent either, and when she put it like that... "Let's go home," Starfire whispered. She decided she would accept whatever bad Karma came her way, and happily go to hell when the time came, if for even just one more day she got to be with Argent.

It wouldn't be perfect, Argent knew that. Robin had damaged Starfire severely, and Argent would have to keep a close eye on her to make sure she didn't hurt herself on purpose. But they were together again, and so they would make it through whatever came their way.

* * *

**A/N:** The End! Tell me what you thought! I just decided to go all out with crazy Robin. This wasn't how I planned to end it in the beginning, but I'm happy with how it turned out. Thanks for reading this everyone, hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
